Tears And Traumas
by CanonCannon
Summary: The Battle Of Hogwarts is over. Harry Potter has won. He's saved the world, now all he needs to do is get the girl. But Ginny really doesn't make it easy for him. Rated T for mild swearing.


There I am, talking to Luna and Neville about the past year, as you do, then something interrupts our lovely conversation. _He _comes in. I see Neville peer over my shoulder, so I turn around. He's walking towards me. I slowly walk towards him, but stop before we meet.

"No." I croak, tears glazing over my eyes. "You've already hurt me enough. Just go."

"But Ginny..." He pleads, his emerald eyes filling with tears. "I came back for you."

"No you didn't." I state, wiping my eyes. I am _not _weak. He will _not_ break my heart again, and so far in my life I've suffered too many hardships. "You came back because you wanted to destroy Voldemort, not that I'm complaining, and end the war."

"For you." He says softly, coming closer and cupping my cheek in his hand, "Always, for you." He finishes, trying desperately to get eye contact and read my emotions.

"Harry..." I say, brushing his hand away and looking pointedly in the other direction.

"No." He says, a cold look in his eyes. "I will not leave without telling you how I feel."

"I'm all ears then." I say coldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I never wanted to leave you, okay! Leaving you was torture for me! I thought about you every day, I took out the Marauders Map just to watch your dot, hoping that you would feel me watching over you! I did that for hours on end! And mind you, leaving in the commotion of Bill and Fleur's wedding was and emotion struggle because of how bloody amazing you looked! How amazing you _are_! Those few months with you last year, were the best months of my life! I felt like a normal person! With you I am myself, you make me who I am! You make me feel whole, like my life finally makes sense! All because of _you_! How could you _not_ know that?!" He yells, his voice cracking with emotion. This just made me more mad.

"You think it was painful for _you_? It's nothing, _nothing_, compared to what I felt! You, the boy I've been dreaming of since I could talk finally asked me out! I was ecstatic On Cloud 8, what ever the Muggles say! I felt finally, the world made sense! Then you go all noble on me and break up with me at Dumbledore's funeral, not even realizing how you tore my heart apart and stamped on it like you didn't give a shit-"

"It broke my heart too! I didn't want you to die because of me!" He shouts.

"Then you don't talk to me, and on your birthday you then kiss me for no particular reason-" I continue as if I hadn't heard what he'd just said. Okay, I was over reacting a wee bit.

"You were leading me on! _You _kissed _me_!" He responds, making weird hand gestures.

"You kissed me back!" I shoot at him, _not_ making weird hand gestures.

"I can confirm that." Ron pipes up.

"Shut up Ron!" We both say, glaring at him.

"You then leave without a goodbye, then turn up 9 bloody months later, as if nothing has changed, and don't say a word to me when I came through the damn portrait door-" I proceed to yell.

"I wanted to Gin! You don't know how much I wanted to!" He says back at me, his tears over flowing.

"I don't think you realize " I yell, my voice too cracking a tears starting to stream down my face, "that I spent every night since you left waiting for you to come back! I didn't know where you were, if you were alive or anything! Every night I longed for you to come back! I even cried! You do that to me!"

"Do what to you?" He asks, making no attempt to wipe the flowing tears.

"Cry! No-one has ever had that affect on me before! I love you with every fiber of my being! Which is why I'm standing here right now, restraining myself from hexing you so hard you'll never be able to have children and your face isn't dis-formed from the flying bogies that could be attacking you." I finish. We stand there, staring into each others eyes, breathing heavily. I see Dad get up.

"I don't want trouble, but I hate this fighting. Please stop." Dad says softly, broken and hurt, looking from me to Harry.

"Fine." I say, my tone calmer. "But don't expect me to ever want anything to do with _him _every again in my life!" I finish. Then I turn on my heel and storm from the Great Hall.

We haven't spoken since then, and that suits me fine, but I always feel a pang of guilt when he comes down for dinner, his no longer sparkling eyes red and puffy, because I know I caused it. But it changed a month later, at Fred's funeral.

I woke feeling like crap, but showered and washed my hair anyways, for Fred. I then changed into my torn skinny jeans and marl grey tight fitting long sleeved top with buttons up the top, two undone, showing the tiniest bit of cleavage. Once I've done that, I slip my feet into my furry Ugg-type boots and trudged down stairs, where sure enough, he was.

"You okay?" He asks, big green eyes full of concern.

"Not really." I reply, slumping on the couch. He comes over and slings his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. It's a lovely gesture, and instead of pushing him away, I screw my eyes shut.

"C'mon, lets go outside. It's almost time." He stands up and offers me his hand. I accept. We walk outside. All our remaining family is there. Uncles, Aunts and Cousins I didn't even now I had. Plus, there is Angelina, Lee Jordan, Hagrid, McGonagall and many others who loved Fred almost as much as us. Angelina is holding George's hand whilst he cries, Ron and Hermione are both clinging to each other like the might drown in sorrow and Mum is on her knee's crying, whilst Dad is trying to help her to her feet. Me and Harry sit down, and his again puts his arms around my shoulder, and whispers soothing words into my ear whilst I cry into his shoulder.

Once Fred has been buried, we all have home made toad in the hole, Fred's favourite. Most of us cry. So I leave the room to clear my head. And he follows.

"Ginny, this might not be the time to say this but we need to talk." He said, sitting down beside me.

"I have nothing more to say to you." I sob.

"But I have something to say to you."

"No! This is Fred's day!" I yell. "It's not all about you!" Then I storm from the living room to the kitchen where the rest of my family were.

"Just listen!" He says, grabbing my wrist.

"I won't listen to you if it was a choice between that and dying!" I say swivelling around to face his, my eyes tearing up.

"I wanted to say-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Nothing worth listening too." I say stubbornly.

"I wanted to say I love you." He says, looking at me with those big green eyes, sparkling.

"Really?" I ask, my tone quiet.

"Of course. Always." He says, holding my hand. I grin and hug him tightly, and he responds enthusiastically.

"I missed you you know." I say, smiling gently and closing my eyes.

"Ditto." He replied.

"As much as I'm loving this," Ron says, breaking us apart. "I'm really hungry." I look to Harry, who's still holding my hand, and winked.

"Shut up Ron." We say lovingly as we laugh with the others.


End file.
